Show, Don't Tell
by anthropomorphychan
Summary: Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow, "Sorry to interrupt this revelation, but I'd just like to clarify. If I do this said challenge, would you two leave me alone?" The other two grinned at each other and said, "Hells yes."  Shika/Ten


**Author's Note: **It's been almost over a year and a half since I last wrote a story so I apologise if my standard's gotten worse. If I'm lucky, I just wouldn't have improved. :P Gosh, a year and a half - that makes me feel kinda old. Anyhoo, this is my second Shika/Ten. I hope you guys enjoy. :D

**A/N II: **The title is reminiscent of what my English teachers have been trying to grind into our mouldable minds since I first entered high school. Though I may never actually have learnt the skill itself – not to the degree they desired anyway – and potentially, never will, I've got to hand it to them for at least being able to get the phrase remembered by all of us (remembered not so fondly for some).

Since I could never do it the way they wanted it, I figured, I might try showing and not telling in a different sort of way – Naruto style. Hope you guys like it.

PS: And if you don't – I won't blame you. I'll just add an imaginary image of you to my dartboard collection – the last one needs some replacing anyway. :P

**Summary:** It's Shikamaru and Ino's joint 21st celebration but all Shikamaru wants to do is just to go and sleep on his new Posturepedic bed. Will Naruto's meddling get Shikamaru to take interest in a girl?

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow, "Sorry to interrupt this revelation, but I'd just like to clarify. If I do this said challenge, would you two leave me alone?"

The other two grinned at each other and said, "Hells yes."

**Genre: **Humour/Romance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto – though I wish Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara were mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Show, Don't Tell<strong>  
><em>anthropomorphichybrid<em>

_._

.

.

.

._  
><em>

Shikamaru Nara was not one for spending his time in loud clubs, drinking alcohol and picking up unknown hot chicks from said clubs. This doesn't mean that he's gay, oh no. He's just smart enough to stay away from potential carriers of sexually transmitted diseases – I mean, seriously, the only crabs he likes are the fresh ones you can buy in the seafood markets. Normally, the 21 year old man would be smart enough to beg off from such unnecessary activities using clever excuses that would put Kakashi's to shame, before promptly going home to get some food and then finally some much needed shut eye.

Unfortunately, there are very few reasons out there in the world that would let Shikamaru out of going to a friend's 21st, let alone, his best friend's – should I also mention that it was supposed to be a joint birthday celebration? Hence why he is now in a predicament he's not too happy about.

Lounging in one of the cleaner, more comfy seats in the club, Shikamaru sulked, the events previously – the ones which led to his currently very sorry state – roaming through his jumbled mind like an annoying fly in the kitchen that just won't _die. _His shoulders were slouched, right arm on the table and left hand cradling his head.

The party wasn't too bad to be honest. It actually started off quite well. He turned up on time, all nicely dressed up _(for once) _wearing a close fitting, forest green, button up shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows, and the collar partially open to help his ventilation. He also remembered to bring Ino the customary token to show he hadn't forgotten it was her birthday – an expensive moisturiser and cleanser pack with a bonus perfume, the classic _No. 5 Shrapnel_ **(1)** that she had been oh-so-not-so-subtly been hinting at the last six months – he also received in return a present for himself, which, going by the shape, weight and noise coming from the item, Shikamaru has deduced to be another Shogi board. Afterwards, he set off to say hi to their friends before promptly hiding away in a nice safe corner with his other best friend, Chouji – a mammoth of a man with a marshmallow heart.

He's had 2 beers or so, and far from being tipsy but he refuses another beer offered to him by a particularly loud male blonde who's currently going by the name Ramenman. And yes, Naruto is drunk. Thus, resulting in the cause of the problem to emerge.

"Aww, man … quit bein such a pussy," the obnoxious blonde whined, another beer in his hand, the cuffs of his shirt open, easily engulfing the can.

The blonde, though often still reverts to his childish antics and pranks, has grown in the past few years into a strong shinobi, a capable leader and a damn gorgeous man. His unruly golden locks, though still untamed, combined with his bright sea blue eyes and fiendish smile are enough to make the toughest she-man to go weak in the knees. He leaned casually beside the backing of the vinyl sofa, his orange wife beater peaking through the top of his open neck white, long-sleeved dress shirt.

Shikamaru looked up from where he sat and replies dryly, "I hardly see the point in getting drunk. It only leads to a losing control of your senses, hangovers and unwanted situations in the morning."

"But it's your 21st! You should be getting wasted man, like completely pissed out of your face. And then, you might actually lose some of that control and get yourself some _action," _he emphasised the last word, waggling his eyebrows suggestively while he was at it.

"Actually, it's not my 21st – that was yesterday. This is Ino's." Shikamaru retorted quite honestly, annoyance creeping into his usually lackadaisical tone.

Naruto snorted and swatted an invisible fly right by Shikamaru's head, unsuspectingly almost hitting the young shadow user. "Details, details. Isn't this supposed to be a joint party anyway? That's why teme wouldn't let me drag you out here yesterday." He grinned, pleased with himself and very proud of his logic. "But that's beside the point. The point is, you," he stabbed a forefinger at Shikamaru's nose – fortunately not up a nostril, "- you need to get laid. And if you can't handle that then at least get a phone number from a pretty girl."

"I don't really see the point in picking up a random girl in a club. Granted, I want to have kids and a family someday. But I hardly think I'll find my wife from the range of druggies, alcoholics and sluts usually skulking around these sorts of premises."

"Pfft. Don't be too quick to judge man. Some of the people here are pretty decent. I mean, me and the gang come here quite often and we're pretty good sort." Naruto shrugged casually before glugging another mouthful of beer.

Shikamaru sighed, "Look, I'm not trying to be nasty and I'm sure there are a lot of good people out here but I'm really not in the mood for that sort of thing. To be honest, I'd much rather be at home, asleep on my bed – my _new _Posturepedic bed which I've been saving up for a very long time and finally been able to buy. I've got nothing against the people – but clubbing is just not my scene."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, coz you just want an average life, with an average girl and two average kids."

"And what's so bad about that?"

"Nothing really," Naruto shrugged, "but it's such a waste."

"How so?" Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like you're ugly …" Naruto started.

Shikamaru's eye twitched unconsciously but said nothing so the other man could continue.

"… though granted, you're not as hot as me – and you don't have as many fan girls as teme or Neji-nii … Ooh that rhymed!"

"Get on with it," Shikamaru drawled, his dark eyes dangerously narrowing towards the unwitting blonde.

"Ok, ok. The point is you're not bad looking and there are chicks out there who've been trying to catch your eye for the last hour or two."

"Not my type. I may want an average family, but I'd at least like to have a kunoichi as my wife."

Naruto's ears perked at his last comment and leered at the Nara. "So, when are you gonna make your move towards the sand chick?"

"You mean Temari?" Shikamaru asked incredulously.

"Yeah, her."

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to snort. "You're kidding right?"

Naruto blinked stupidly. "I know she's a bit older than us but I swear she digs you man! She always looks for you when she comes over to Konoha."

Shikamaru laughed quietly, shaking his head at Naruto's misunderstanding. "You're way off Naruto. Way off."

"Huh?"

"She hangs out with me so she can learn shogi. That and so the rest of the male population in Konoha would think she's not interested in anyone else. Clearly she's got you fooled too."

"Eh? But why would she wanna learn to play that game?"

"To impress a guy a in Suna." Shikamaru said, amusement clear in his voice. "An older guy I might add – one who is actually her age."

"You sure she's not just making that up to throw you off her true cougar-ish intentions?

Shikamaru smirked, "I've met the guy and seen her act around him. It makes Ino and Sakura look subtle." He adds, "He's not a bad Shogi player though."

But Naruto was undeterred. "What about Ino?"

"What about Ino?" Kiba asked curiously as he entered the scene with a pint of beer in hand. He wore a dark grey, tight-fitting short-sleeved dress shirt; a pair of dark grey denims hugged his shapely lower half. He slid into the sofa next to the Nara.

Naruto looked to Kiba and grinned, "I was just saying that Shikamaru needs to get a girl but he keeps on saying no. I asked about Temari but apparently she's already got her eyes set on a different guy. I'm kinda wondering that maybe the reason why he's not going for anyone is that because maybe, he's into Ino – you know, the whole girl and guy best friend turned to lovers thing?"

"Hey, you have a point!" Kiba reflected in awe.

"What is this that I hear about best friends and lovers?" Lee asked innocently with Neji and Sasuke curiously looking at them from right behind him. For once, the green loving, spandex wearing, beautiful green beast of Konoha was wearing something that more pleasing to the eye. Slim black dress pants covered his legs and a white dress shirt with narrow green vertical stripes adorned his upper half. Neji came in wearing a pair of very dark blue jeans, a long sleeved pale grey dress shirt with the top button undone on top. Sasuke wore a something similar except that his shirt was short sleeved and was navy in colour.

Shikamaru frowned at the intrusion and was about to reply when Kiba bet him to it.

"Oh, Naruto was just saying that maybe the reason why Shikamaru here hasn't hooked up with anyone is because he's secretly in love with Ino, you know, being best friends and all."

"So you are saying Kiba-san that as best friends of opposing gender, then they have a higher chance of mutual affection?" Lee cocked his head to the side, trying to understand the implications of what's being said.

"Yep, you got it Lee." Kiba grinned wolfishly.

Suddenly, Lee's eyes brightened, "I see. So I have been targeting the wrong woman for me then, ne?"

The small group turned their heads towards the 22-year-old man.

"Eh?" Naruto responded, voicing out the group's confusion.

"Well, you all know how I have always and truly been in love with the precious Sakura-chan?"

The whole group groaned, with Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"Well I think there is another beautiful flower that I should be setting my eyes on instead! I must go and find Tenten-chan!" He was about to turn away and sprint towards the object of his recent discovery when Naruto's words stopped him in his tracks.

Naruto snorted, "Hey I thought the best friend position was taken by Neji-nii?"

Lee's eyes grew large and tears began to form. "B-but I thought we were equally in Tenten-chan's favour? How could this be? Does this mean Neji-kun that you and Tenten-chan are the ones destined to be lovers?"

The group smirked at the usually more composed Hyuga. Shikamaru was only glad for the distraction.

Neji's face, though still stoic, had an almost unnoticeable pale pink hue at the cheeks. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and his face was slowly turning into a frown. He directed his response at Lee.

"I personally don't believe in the whole best friends turned lovers thing. Tenten is a strong young woman and I treat her neither as a male nor a female but as a person. I agree with you on the fact that Tenten does treat us both equally and so I believe we are both her best friends. I don't think you should take into heed what they are suggesting as that would only make Tenten feel – obliged to return the affections should she not feel them in the first place. We are all old enough to make these conscious decisions and I don't think we should rely on those suggestions by others to make our move. Lee, if you say you truly loved one person, then really, you shouldn't be straying from that path."

Lee's eyes widened further that what the group had thought possible. "Yes Neji-kun, you are right! I shall not undermine these feelings I have had for Sakura-chan! I shall not stray away from my path. I must now go an find my precious cherry blossom." He turned as if go, but looked back to look at Shikamaru before leaving, "I wish you the very best in your venture! I hope you shall find your true love soon as I had those many years ago. I shall see you later my friends with hopefully a very favourable result."

The group then watched Lee as he ducked, dodged and danced his way through the throng of erratically jumping bodies to find his 'true love'.

"Well, that was weird," Naruto broke the silence.

"But that was a good save Hyuga," Kiba smirked," maybe we should be grilling you too along with Shikamaru."

"Nonsense." Neji replied, in control of his reactions again. "It was all for the benefit of Lee." Then he smirked, "and a nudge to the right direction for a particular Uchiha."

Sasuke scowled and glared at the Hyuga. "You're just in denial. Don't drag me into this."

But his reply was too late and the Kiba and Naruto were soon onto him as well.

"Yeah, Neji's got a real good point there Sasuke. You might want to go after Lee in case things get too _hot _between those two." Kiba said offhandedly.

"I highly doubt it," replied Sasuke blandly. "I think Neji should be more worried about Lee getting beaten up by Sakura."

Neji frowned, he'd forgotten about that. Then smirked, "If that's you're way of trying to get out of this grilling and checking out on Sakura with the pretence of accompanying me to check on my team mate, then I am most happy to oblige."

"I'll ignore the middle part of your statement and we have a deal," Sasuke nodded.

Then the two unlikely accomplices left in search for their respective teammates.

"Damn they're good," Kiba whistled.

"At least we've still him?" Naroto grinned in response.

Shikamaru scowled, muttering 'troublesome' under his breath. "And I'd hoped you would've forgotten."

"Nope, not a chance." They grinned together. "So spill Nara," Kiba demanded, "I want the details."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the two, "There is nothing between us, nor will there ever be. She's like a sister to me, nothing more. I'd wish you two would just let it go and let me lead my life the way I'd like it to be led."

"Fine, so if' it's not the case then what's stopping you from finding someone?" Kiba replied.

"I have been."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Really? You don't seem to do much other than lie around or play shogi in your free time."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "I do listen you know. And so far, I haven't heard of anyone I'd really like to be with."

"Listen? What about looking?" Kiba looked confused. "I mean I know beauty shouldn't just be skin deep but there are a lot of kind-hearted beauties out there."

"Yeah, just like my Hina-chan." Naruto smiled proudly.

"Yes, but you shouldn't be surprised to know how well you can get to know people through how others perceive them to be."

"You listen to gossip?" Kiba looked incredulous.

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "My best friend's the self-proclaimed Gossip Queen, you really had to ask that?"

The other two laughed. "Fair point," Kiba said, "But still, you don't really get to know people well enough from just listening about them. You've got to talk to them and make the judgement yourself. "

"He's right," Naruto nodded, looking more sober than before. "So I have a challenge for you," he smirked, a glint in his eye.

The Nara frowned.

"Geez, turn that frown upside down. It's not that bad. I'm just trying to spice up your life a little bit. For once in your life do something a little bit more exciting, something dangerous and challenging."

"And shinobi missions aren't enough?" Shikamaru retorted.

"No, of course not. That's work. Now's the time to play." Kiba grinned."

"Here's what you'll do. I challenge you to find a gorgeous girl and one, flirt with her, two, make her interested, three, get her number, four, get a kiss and …"

Kiba interrupted Naruto before he could continue, "I think we'll stop there man. I think any more action might just shock Shikamaru too much."

Naruto glowered at Kiba, "I wasn't gonna say what you were thinking dude. I was gonna say for him to go out with her on a date at least once and try a relationship."

Kiba's mouth turned into an 'o' and his eyes gleamed with understanding. "Wow Ramenman, you seem more sober than I thought."

Naruto shrugged, "Sakura-chan tells me I'm normally smarter when I'm drunk so I'm probably really drunk now."

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow, "Sorry to interrupt this revelation, but I'd just like to clarify. If I do this said challenge, would you two leave me alone?"

The other two grinned at each other and said, "Hells yes."

The Nara shook his head, "Alright then. Give me some time to get myself drunk enough to do something stupid. You'll see me later."

The two took that as a sign to leave and got up in search for their other friends. "Right then Shikamaru, go get wild!" Naruto said, waving in good-bye before high fiving the dog boy. They soon disappeared into the crowd of dancing people.

"God, what did I get myself into?" Shikamaru groaned, bringing his right arm onto the table and his left arm up to cradle his head. Silently, he mused to himself, muttering softly about flies and kitchens and shinobi sized bug sprays. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realise that he was no longer alone.

"As much I like watching you squirm in your seat, I'm a little bit too curious about what it is that you got yourself into?" an amused voice made itself known next to him where Kiba was seated before. He jumped in surprise; he hadn't even heard her come in.

He looked to the newcomer and was about to tell her politely to go away and leave him alone when his brain froze at the sight. Large, almond shaped eyes the colour of roasted coffee beans stared back at him curiously, her small nose twitching in amusement. Her lips – though not as full as Tenshina Joo-Lee's **(2)** a recently popular actress from the Hidden Maize – curved up sexily to one corner, emphasising a lusciously plump upper lip. Her dark, chestnut mane fell down to just under her bust, each strand curling in gentle waves.

Shikamaru began to choke on his spit, his face slowly turning blue at the lack of oxygen. The newcomer reacted quickly, shuffling closer to the young Nara, one arm bracing his front and the other, thumping on his back in a rhythmical manner. The unwanted liquid finally disappeared and Shikamaru could finally breathe. He took in large gulps of air before his breath finally slowed down to normal. His relief was short-lived however as he realised that the other person's arm was still around his front. He slowly turned to his right, head bowed still from his recent escape from death. His eyes roamed upwards, past the graceful disarray of the newcomer's dark emerald dress, part of which is now draped over his legs, past the wide ribbon of black fabric pulled taut just under her bust – a shadow of a bow partially seen from behind the curtain of hair, past the deliberately vertically wrinkled strapless bust, past the oh-so slender neckline, decorated by a single black ribbon necklace with a small glass shuriken in the middle and onto his saviour's face.

Dark eyes met his, worry and humour fighting for dominance in her expression.

"Are you alright Shikamaru?"

He blinked, confusion on his face. "Do I know you?"

The newcomer's eyes twinkled with mirth as she shuffled back and let go of Shikamaru, laughing to herself. The loss of contact, though unsurprising, unexpectedly made the young Nara feel slightly upset. The woman who sat before him shook her head as she brought her left arm across her chest, resting her right elbow onto her left fist and slowly bringing the side of her head to be cradled on her right hand. Her eyes searched his for a few seconds before confirming for herself that he really had no idea who she was. This made her laugh again.

"Wow. You've got to be the 30th guy today who didn't recognise me just because I dropped the buns for the night," she said in mild amusement, recovering from her previous outburst.

Now Shikamaru was usually a very smart guy, but there's something about men seeing gorgeous women that seem to allow a few of their brain cell to leave at an alarming rate. Fortunately, he didn't make too much of a fool of himself. After a minute of unintentional ogling and jaw dropping, he finally recovered.

"T-Tenten?"

She grinned in reply, "The one and only. Took you long enough genius."

"Uh … uh … hi?"

She smiled, "Well hi to you too. You know, you're pretty cute when you look confused."

He only reddened in return.

"And even more so when you blush." She grinned again, teasingly, "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh." Shikamaru snapped back into reality, shaking his head to rid himself of unnecessary thoughts and then explained to the curious kunoichi just what it was that he got himself into. He began rather slowly, but her natural calmness and attention eased the disgruntled Nara and he was soon explaining everything with unnatural zeal and large hand gestures. Tenten responded appropriately, hardly saying more than a sentence or two. She mostly kept shut, letting the young genius vent, and for that, Shikamaru was thankful. It was a listening ear he needed the most at this moment.

It didn't take long for him to tell her everything, but by the time he got to the end, he felt more calm and free than ever.

"… and so now, I've got to do all that unless I want those two idiots to come intruding into my non-existent love life again." Shikamaru finished.

Shikamaru's face was slightly flushed after his explanation, not only because of the effort, but also because he had realised that he just vented out his life story to girl he normally didn't talk to. He was mildly embarrassed, to say the least, but somehow, the burden and the pressures he felt before had dissipated into a something closer to tranquillity. He didn't know how she did it, or what she actually did, but, somehow, just having her calming presence nearby made everything feel, well – better. In a way, he didn't really care any more about the challenge, he's sort of forgotten the crux of the matter after he's said it – until Tenten managed to remind him again that is.

"I see. So basically, all you really need is just to find a pretty girl to show off …" Tenten mused out loud.

"Yeah, the problem is, how the hell do I find a pretty girl who would actually go out with me, let alone kiss me." Shikamaru muttered, annoyed at himself for feeling frustrated again and letting them get to him.

Tenten cocked her head to one side and looked at him for a few seconds before speaking. "Hey Shikamaru."

"Yeah," he replied nonchalantly, lost in his musings.

"Do you think I'd be pretty enough for the part?" She asked, in a genuinely innocent voice.

Shikamaru did a double take before he was able to form a coherent sentence. "Honestly?" He looked at her incredulously, the tips of his ears reddening as he spoke. "I think you're way too pretty for the part."

Tenten's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't expect such a positive response, especially from the usually reticent young man and blushed quite nicely at the compliment. Then again, he did look rather fervent just a while ago. But before she could thank him, Shikamaru was already talking again, seemingly uncomprehending of the fact that his words were taken very well by the recipient and that the reddening of her face was due to mild embarrassment and not from seething feminist thoughts.

He spoke quickly, his thoughts all out in a rush, "What I meant to say was that you are extremely gorgeous and I'm not and for you to play that part will just seem too fake. N-not that you're fake! I mean, you are obviously truly beauti … erm … pretty and I don't want to drag you into this mess which is absolutely not worth your time. Not that there's anything wrong with being too pretty, nor does that have anything to do with negative connotations as pretty actresses in movies might suggest. But, I really think that you are very pretty and it's such a shame that we don't see this side of you that often … not that I don't like who you are normally, I mean, you are an amazing kunoichi and you are clearly above the average woman, not only in physical appearances – n-not that I check you out of course – but also in intellect. And we can see this through the way you dress practically as a kunoichi in duty. But it's not like you need to dress up to make you look pretty because you are already pretty and … and … I'm babbling aren't I?"

By now, the young Nara's face was red and his voice has reached a rather high-pitched squeak and his hands have turned clammy. He turned his head just a notch, avoiding looking at Tenten's face.

He heard small chuckle being muffled terribly.

"Kami, you're cute. You're even more gorgeous embarrassed!" She exclaimed.

Shikamaru blinked. "Uh … uhm. Are you a little bit drunk?"

"Me? It would take more than 2 martinis and 3 beers to get me tipsy." Tenten replied cheerfully, "I've built up quite a tolerance in the last decade. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you just called me cute … and gorgeous … what was I supposed to think?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "You belittle yourself too much. Ok, so maybe guys don't really appreciate the whole 'cute' comment, but really Shikamaru, you are a gorgeous man and you're insane to think that you won't be able to find a pretty girl who would be willing to go out with you." She added with a genuine smile, "And if you really can't find anyone who would go out with you, I'd say they're blind because I'd willingly go out with you in a heartbeat."

Shikamaru's heart fluttered unexpectedly. He wasn't supposed to _like_ her was he? Kami forbid that he actually falls in love with a more than averagely pretty woman, let alone a kunoichi whose credentials could put his to shame. _'Oh Kami, don't tell me I'm falling for her – a woman in a club, no less. Though at least she wasn't quite 'unknown'. But no, she's Neji's girl isn't she? Despite the Hyuga's denials, it's obvious that he does care for her, which could potentially develop, if it hasn't already, into something more romantically inclined.'_

Tenten seemed to notice his hesitation and began to feel a bit bad. "Hey look, don't worry about it too much. I'm being a bit too forward aren't I?" she grinned sheepishly. "But if you need help finding a nice girl, I'd be more than happy to help. I am a kunoichi and I'm sure I can give you a tip or two in the art of seduction," she teased.

Shikamaru realised what was happening and felt bad for making Tenten feel bad. To be honest, he didn't want her to retract her offer; he just wasn't too sure how to go about it. Going into dangerous shinobi missions was part of his job and so he doesn't question that sort of danger too much. But matters of the heart are completely different things. Was Naruto right? Was he pussy?

'_No. I've taken up the two idiots challenge and I won't back down. I've finally found someone who's genuinely interested in me, who listens to my complaints and who can make my heart flutter just by smiling. I'm not about to let her go just because she's above all my expectations.'_

Shikamaru looked up at Tenten, his dark eyes serious. "When I agreed with the idiots, I didn't plan on going on more than just one date. I was going to get drunk, find a girl and date her once, thus fulfilling the deal. But Tenten, I think like you. I think I really do like you and I'd love to get to know you better. I think …" he hesitated slightly. "I think … I think I'm falling pretty hard as we speak."

The woman in front of him blinked in surprise.

"If you're not interested in that sort of thing, I'd suggest you go now and I'll find myself another person. But in the most unlikely case that you are, I'd have to warn you that I am a very simple guy with very simple wants. I wanted an average kunoichi, have two average kids, grow old and die. I'm not rich, probably never will be. I'm too lazy for my own good. And I don't think I have the credentials to make you happy," he paused. "But I'd like to try."

Tenten looked at him calmly, the teasing look and the soft smiles gone. Shikamaru felt his heart spasm. Maybe it was _he _that was too forward.

He felt rather than saw what happened next. He hadn't noticed her shift at all, but the next thing he knew was that Tenten's lips were pressed against his, her hands holding onto his shoulders for support. The kiss didn't last long, but the feeling stayed a few seconds longer.

Tenten smiled at him, her hands no longer on his shoulder, but cradling his hands. "Don't worry too much about that Shikamaru. Behind whatever accomplishments the people of Konoha have decided to award me with, in reality I'm just a simple girl with simple needs. I've been orphaned the day I was born, and lived by myself since I was seven. All I really need is someone to love me."

Shikamaru felt an unusual tingle in his body, his lips unconsciously trying to tilt upwards. He gripped her hands in return, caressing the back of her hands with his thumb. "I think I can do that easy enough," he smiled genuinely.

This time, he caressed her face, slowly tracing the contours of her cheek, down to her chin. He moved in closer, tilting his head along the way. Tenten followed suit. Their lips met for a second time, but this time, Shikamaru was a participant. He snaked his left arm by her waist, pulling her in closer to himself while his other hand tangled itself within the waves of her hair. This resulted in Tenten being cradled in his lap, her already short dress hiking up her thighs as she pushed closer to Shikamaru. He licked her upper lip, gently nibbling and sucking. Tenten reciprocated the touch and bit back, moving her hands from his broad shoulders to slowly wrap around his neck. He licks the parting between her upper and lower lip, slowly prying the gap open and entering her wet cavern. He teased out her tongue, coaxing it out. Tenten responded positively, her tongue leaving her own mouth and migrating into Shikamaru's. They teased each other, entering and leaving each other's mouths while constantly sucking and biting when possible. When the need to breathe became apparent, the two parted unwillingly.

Tenten placed her forehead against Shikamaru and whispered softly. "I think we've got an audience. Should we tell them?"

Shikamaru smirked in response. "No. I think we should show them."

Tenten giggled before smiling at Shikamaru coquettishly, "I love this side of you."

He smiled, "And I love you."

And once again, Shikamaru captures the young Weapon's Mistress' lips in a passionate kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! First fic in a very long time finally done! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. :D Thanks for reading this far!<strong>

**Should I make an omake?**

**Meh, I can't be bothered waiting for a response. I'll just add it the end of these notes. :D Hope you like the next bit too!**

**Notes: **

**(1) Did you get the reference? _/tee hee/_**

**(2) How about in this one? _/cheesy grin/ _Apparently, Tenshi means angel in Japanese (it sounds familiar … I think I've used that concept on another before …). So if you put them together … whaddaya get? :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

.

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

Naruto blinked in disbelief at the sight he was seeing. He was gone for probably 20 minutes tops to go tell the rest of the gang about his super awesome plan, go pee, and then get some beer to help the lazy shit in getting drunk. He was not expecting a completely sober Shikamaru participating in some heavy making out with a damn gorgeous girl.

"Holy shit. The guy is straight! And Kami, he's good!" Naruto whistled in admiration. "Bloody genius! I gotta tell the rest of the gang!"

He quickly turned around and pushed through the sea of bodies to return to where the rest of his friends were.

"Guys! Guys!" he shouted excitedly, his face a mixture of a grin and a perverted leer. Kiba was the first to turn around.

"Oi, Ramenman, what's up?"

He beamed in complete glee, "The mission's a success!"

"W-what m-mission, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered tentatively in response to her boyfriend.

Fortunately, as shinobis they could all lip-read fluently and they understood the Hyuga heiress despite the noise in the club.

"Operation: Get Shikamaru a Girl, that's the mission. I seriously didn't think he had it in him, but damn he's good," the blonde replied perkily.

Kiba looked surprised, "Really? Is she hot?"

"Shit yeah. She's a little bit tanned but her skin's almost as flawless as Hina-chan's!"

The young heiress promptly fainted at the compliment and was luckily caught easily by the quiet Shino. Naruto continued, completely unaware of the situation.

"She's got real pretty hair too, and nice long legs. But hey, don't take my word for it, come on and see." He motioned for the gang to follow.

Ino looked rather incredulous, as did Chouji.

"You sure it was him Naruto?" Ino asked, a perfectly curved blonde eyebrow raised. "You know Shikamaru's not into the really pretty women right? I mean, his goal in life is to be average. He's the guy who thinks everything is troublesome."

The other blonde only scowled, "I figured you guys won't believe me which is why I'm telling you to come."

"He's not gonna stop if we don't follow, so we might as well get this done and over with," Sasuke said, not really caring whether Naruto was telling the truth or not.

"I must say I am very curious to see this. Let us all go and follow Naruto and see Shikamaru-san's youth unfold in front of our very eyes!"

The group glanced at Lee weirdly before following Naruto who was already lost in the dancing crowd. Only his hair was visible up top, creating a sort of florescent yellow beacon for everyone else to follow. When they all finally got through to the other end, they all but froze at the sight, a whole row of jaws dropping one after another.

The gang all huddled by a corner, casually hidden by a decorative plant. They watched in transfixed fascination as a beautiful young woman played with Shikamaru's ear, nibbling and licking it languidly. A curtain of chestnut waves draped over the young genius' back, a lazy hand slowly tousling his hair. She sat, straddled over him on the vinyl seat, the hem of her green dress barely covering her ass.

Even the more reticent of the shinobis couldn't help but gaze in admiration at the beauty that was in Shikamaru's lap. The normally reserved Shino was turning red everywhere that was visible. Even the two prodigies were feeling a bit envious.

Shikamaru's back was turned against them, but no doubt it was him as the man sported the Nara's traditional pineapple influenced hairstyle – albeit, a little bit more loose and tangled due to the woman's ministrations. His left hand was hidden under the folds of her dress, presumably cupping her rear – move both Kiba and Naruto approved whole-heartedly. His right hand, from the limited image the mirror's reflection was showing the gang, was seemingly drawing circles around her back and nape. They watched as he bent his head to 'tend to' the young woman's neck.

Chouji was the first to break the silence, "Uh … um … guys, I don't think we should be doing this. It's not right to spy on Shikamaru and his date."

Ino nodded, agreeing half-heartedly, "I'm with Chouji on this. I mean, I'm curious to see who the chick is and all but it's like watching porn – with your best friend as the main star. That's just awkward."

Naruto and Kiba frowned. "Damn, and just when it was getting good." Kiba sighed dramatically. I guess we should probably go eh?"

"Yeah, we'll just ask him tomorrow about it. Make him spill the details, right guys?" Naruto said, a goofy grin on his face.

Ino and Chouji looked at each other before smirking, "Oh hell yeah."

The gang was about to go when Neji noticed something familiar on the woman. He looked closer at the hanging ribbon necklace. Yes, it was indeed a silver shuriken at the end. Neji blinked. Brown hair, brown eyes, shuriken necklace that looks like the one he gave a certain brown haired, brown eyed teammate of his when she was 16. Was Tenten wearing a green dress today?

And then it all added up, an equation that made the male Hyuga's blood boil twice over. A hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Geez Neji, you were the last person I'd think to do something like this. Shame on you." Ino frowned, "This is the sort of behaviour I'd expect to see from Kiba or Naruto but …"

Ino didn't finish the question when she realised that the Hyuga was very tense.

"Neji? You alright there?" She queried, a little bit scared.

"It's. Tenten." He hissed tersely, frozen in place at the discovery.

"Eh?" the female blonde looked confused then looked to where Neji was looking. Her jaw dropped again for the second time.

'_Holy mother of … that's Tenten? With Shikamaru?'_

By now the rest of the gang had come back to check on their missing friends.

"Hey you two, what's … what are you looking at?" The other blonde asked. The rest of the gang looked at where Neji and Ino were looking and were confused for a good number of seconds when Hinata blurted out her discovery in sudden realisation.

"Oh … it's Tenten-chan!"

"WHAT?" The whole group shouted, bar the two Hyugas and Ino, astonishment and shock evident in their voices and in their faces.

Neji flinched at the exclamation, his frozen state solid no longer.

He clenched his fist and spoke out loud, "I am going to kill him."

"Not if I get there first," hissed an equally, though uncharacteristically, livid Lee.

The rest of the gang looked at each other before nodding in silent agreement. Before the two male student of Gai could move an inch, the rest of the gang jumped on them creating a large pile up.

"What are you doing? Let me GO!" hissed an irate Hyuga, struggling horribly as his friends pinned him down on the floor.

"Yes, indeed what are you doing to us? You must not stop us. Tenten-chan, our beautiful flower's youthfulness is at stake here." Lee thrashed wildly, kicking a tall glass vase while he was at it. The vase broke and a loud crash was heard above the noise.

.

.

.

.

.

On the other side of the club, two figures stood up.

Tenten leaned against Shikamaru and whispered in his ear, "That's our cue. I think that's enough danger for you for one night, I do want to see you alive a lot longer."

Shikamaru slipped his arm around her waist, "I'm with you there. Want to go to my place or yours?"

The woman smiled. "Am I really worth all that trouble?"

"Yes you are, you troublesome woman." He smiled before kissing her one more time in the club. Hand in hand, fingers twined, the two walked out through a side exit – but not before Shikamaru turned his head to look at Neji head on, a possessive hand sliding over Tenten's ass and onto her waist.

With the message clearly sent across, Shikamaru smirked and then left.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto watched in awe as the two shinobis left.

"When I said I dangerous – I sure as hell did not mean a death wish," he muttered to himself before turning his attention to the kunoichi's two male teammates.

Neji and Lee glared up at him from their position on the floor.

"You have five seconds as a head start …" Neji began.

"… before we go and hurt you _Naruto._" Lee finished.

Naruto gulped and ran for the hills.

.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere behind him, the words 'heavenly spin' and 'reverse lotus' echo loudly, the promise of torture and agonising death looming over the poor blonde in unwanted clarity.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. :)<strong>

**morphy-chan**


End file.
